$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrrr}1 & -2 & 4 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What are the dimensions of matrix $ A$ ?
Answer: The first dimension is the number of rows in the matrix. How many rows does $ A$ have? The second dimension is the number of columns in the matrix. How many columns does $ A$ have? So, $ A$ is a 1 $\times$ 4 matrix.